


A Day in Life

by geuranimalhe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geuranimalhe/pseuds/geuranimalhe
Summary: Take a peek of Hyejoo's life. Drabble.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Day in Life

"Unnie, did you see me my Switch?"

Heejin stares at her girlfriend, then shook her head. "I don't know. Where did you even put it?"

"I forgot so i asks you." Hyejoo rolls her eyes.

"Maybe you lent it to Chaewon." Heejin's eyes went back to her comic book. "Or Yerim."

"Unnie!"

"Hmm?"

"Help me find it!"

Heejin laughs, "Don't wanna. Just play with other girls."

"But i want to play my Switch."

"Just play it another time." Heejin could sense Hyejoo's pout eventhough she didn't see her face. "Go play outside, don't stay in your room too much. It's not good for your health."

"What the heck, unnie." Hyejoo walk to the sofa and flicked her girlfriend's forehead. "You too have been staying in your room all day!"

"Ouch. Why did you flick my head?"

Hyejoo giggles as her fingers went up to Heejin's head. But the latter flinched and jumps a little. "I am not gonna hurt you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Hyejoo nods, and went closer to Heejin. "Let me kiss your forehead." 

Smooch.

"Better?"

"It still still hurt." Heejin said. 

Hyejoo frowns in confusion. "I just kiss it though?"

"No." Heejin giggles, "It's my lips."

"Close your eyes first."

Heejin nods and complied. "Done, hurry!"

"Wait," Hyejoo eyes found a pair of frog slipper. She smirks, and take one of it. "Here."

Smooch.

"Hey, why does your lips taste likes Yeojin's slipper?"

"Because it is."

Heejin opens her eyes wide. But Hyejoo was already running for her life.

"Yah! Come here you bad wolf!"


End file.
